


Memory

by osyeon



Series: Bad Clue AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanart, Implied Murder, M/M, Mention of blood, Platonic Relationships, bad clue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osyeon/pseuds/osyeon
Summary: As he begins to rest his eyes, Park Jeonghan remembers.A Bad Clue AU vignette.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Bad Clue AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Memory

Park Jeonghan wouldn’t say he has the sharpest memory and more often than not he can’t recall most things beyond the past week, much less years before. But as he lay there, eyelids growing heavier, he remembers his past, sharp in his mind’s eye.

August 14th, 2005

He hears the loud buzzing of cicadas and feels the dense humidity creep on the nape of his neck. He’s fifteen and fidgeting in his far too hot black suit as he and his mother climb up the steps to the private funeral home.

“Why did we even come?” He mumbles, giving up any formality as he loosens his tie.  
“It’s only right we pay our respects.” His mother chides.

Seeing her, he misses her. She was always far too kind and possibly too naive, but that’s why he loves her so much. He reminds himself he’s here for her. “Besides, you are still brothers.”

They step inside and there is a hush of whispers that fall throughout the room. He can’t make out what the guests are saying but it seems more heavy with gossip than words of mourning. Perhaps they are talking about their ill fitting attire, the one good pair of clothes his mother could afford the two of them. Or about his unkempt hair, more wild and curly than it is now. Or most likely about his father’s mistress and bastard son having the nerve to show up.

He rolls his eyes and shuffles to a corner of the room as his mother says something to him about going to pay her respects.

And then he hears it. He’s not sure how he missed it since it’s so loud and incessant but it finally cuts through the party chatter and the constant droning of cicadas. The wails of a young boy.

He sees this little boy, tall for his age but likely no older than 5, blubbering in the center of the room, unclaimed. _This must be Mingyu_ , Jeonghan thinks to himself. His little nephew he only heard about and saw the occasional photograph of.

“The poor thing, saw his father’s body and everything.”  
“He’s sure to have problems later. Though if he's anything like his father he was already bound to anyway.”

 _How rotten._ Jeonghan glares at the pair as if they would notice his disgust, before snapping his gaze back to his weeping nephew. He’s crying there all alone, the room of people somehow warping in a way that leaves him in his own spotlight of sadness.

It makes Jeonghan itch. He’s not sure if it’s his suit or the heat or the gossiping but he has to move and before he knows it he’s in the center of the room placing his hand on Mingyu’s cheek, wiping his tears.

 _It really is soft… like peach fuzz_ , Jeonghan mindlessly thinks to himself. The crying suddenly slows to a quiet slew of sniffles.

“Hey, I’m your samchun.” He squats down to make himself eye level with his nephew. Mingyu stares back, hiccupping, eyes and cheeks puffy and red.

Jeonghan’s not sure what to say next. He’s only fifteen and not sure what uncles are supposed to say but he blurts out, “If you’re ever lonely, I’ll always be here for you.”

Mingyu bites his lip and squirms a little before reaching his hand out to shake, like a tiny adult. Jeonghan can’t help but softly smile at the boy’s gesture and takes the hand.

“ _SAMCHUN!_ ” A voice rattles in his mind.

He’s shaking Mingyu's hand. They’re shaking hands. They do this for the rest of the time Jeonghan is at the service.

He remembers.

“ _SAMCHUN, WAKE UP._ ”

Jeonghan’s eyes slowly open. His vision is unclear but he can make out Mingyu looking down at him, tears welled up in his eyes. Just like he remembers.

He closes his eyes. Then opens them. Mingyu has blood on his shirt, he’s about to ask how it got there but he’s tired. So he closes his eyes again.

“ _Samchun please. I’ll be so lonely._ ”

He musters the strength to look at Mingyu again and he sees him clearly. Puffy cheeks, red eyes, the little boy crying alone.

It really is peculiar, Jeonghan thinks to himself as he drifts off, he can’t remember what he ate last night but he remembers exactly what he’s supposed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this sad drabble. This is my first posted fic here so please take this humble offering. I don't typically like character death fics but of course the first one I post is just that.


End file.
